1. Field
The following description relates to a dam member and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information age, various display panels, such as an organic light emitting display panel (OLED panel), a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), an electrophoretic display panel (EPD panel), or an electrowetting display panel (EWD panel), have been applied to display devices.
Here, a display device may include the above-described display panel and a window, and the window may be bonded to the display panel through the medium of a bonding member, such as resin. However, since the resin itself has fluidity, an overflow of the resin may occur due to insufficient curing or excessive spreading of the resin.